The Vampire King
by White T
Summary: This is my original story about vampires. Please leave comments, I gladly except super harsh criticism.


**The Fourth Day**

The sun shined brightly into my eyes and woke me up. I forgotten to close the curtains of my bedroom window. As I strained to get up, I noticed that Trish had got in bed with me and cuddled up. I gently shook her to wake her up. "C'mon wake up!" She let out a sigh and then she managed a, "Good morning. Are you feeling better?" "A lot better!" I replied, and gave her a kiss and walked out to see what I had to eat for breakfast. "Are you sure you're better? You got beaten up pretty bad." As I rummaged through my cabinets, I said something along the lines of, "You should've been in my shoes!" It felt weird not knowing if what I thought happened really happened or if it was all a dream. All of a sudden I remembered the fangs. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could to see if I had the signature bite marks that came with being bitten by a vampire. Heh. Even as I rushed to find the truth, I still couldn't help but feel ridiculous thinking about nonsense like vampires. I lowered the collar of my shirt. No bite marks. I checked all around my neck, and there were no bite marks anywhere to be found. A sigh of relief and a quick chuckle proved it. It was all a dream. "Uuum…are you okay in there?" Trish peeked into the bathroom. "Yeah I'm fine babe." "I've got a class this morning, so I've gotta go right now, but I'll be back later. You better not go anywhere until I get back!" Trish reluctantly said. "Aww can't you just stay here?" I went over and took her into a big hug, "Please?" "Hey! I already have to skip breakfast _and_ my bath thanks to you! I'll be back in two hours just stay here til' then o.k.?" With a kiss, she was off and I was all alone. I still felt drained and after a bath and light breakfast, I took a nap. Darkness.

I was surrounded by darkness everywhere. I found myself in a strange place. It appeared to be a small town from ages ago. No one was on the primitive streets but me. An eerie green light resonated from what looked like a normal residential home. I walked to the door and opened it. As soon as I took my first step in the door, I saw three people huddling together. A family. They were looking at me wide-eyed and crying. I held my elongated nails up to my face and sneered as I slowly crept up to them. The little girl started screaming, but I silenced her by grabbing her neck and pitching her across the room into the adjacent wall. Her body fell limp and dead on the floor, her little eyes staring, but seeing nothing. The mother started crying, and I again silenced her, but this time I took my left hand and placed it gently under her chin. She was begging to live, but this monster paid no heed. There was a small smirk as I lifted it up slowly. With the nails on my right hand, I put a deep gash into her throat. She died instantly and fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. The only one left was the father, who was struggling to find a way to escape or defend himself. He had done something to "me" I could tell, because I smiled when I saw his desperation. He was pleading with me, but I pretended that I didn't hear. For the most part, I had a solemn look on my face, besides when I killed them, but now I had a twisted smile. I grabbed his arms and snapped both elbows in the wrong direction. Two white, cracked bones broke out of his skin, and blood leaked out of both arms. He started screaming uncontrollably and I kicked him in the stomach with such force it threw him across the room. He was laying face down on the floor, blood was pouring out of his mouth. In a flash, I was right in front of him. I looked around the house and quickly spotted a handsaw, which must have been used either for protection or killing at some point, because it was covered in blood. I picked it up and proceeded to slowly saw off this man's head. I was covered in blood spatter with three dead bodies around me, but I found enjoyment in it. I laughed madly with his head in my hand.

I woke up with a gasp in a cold sweat. It didn't make sense. Why did I see myself doing those things? Why did I even have these dreams about being a monster? Nothing made sense right now. I heard the door open. I figured it was Trish, but it was Dan. It seemed like the only people who cared about me being in the hospital were Dan and Trish. I guess that's how you weed out true friends from fake ones. "What's up?" he said and plopped down on my couch. "You really know how to make yourself at home, don't you Dan?" I smiled a little bit, but was still kind of tired. "Hey this practically is my home! Where's the remote?" He started fumbling around the couch looking for it. "I guess you don't even care enough to ask if your best friend is feeling any better after he just got out of the hospital." I said it jokingly, but I actually did want to know. "If you were in bad condition, you wouldn't be here now would you? Found it!" He turned on the TV and started channel surfing. "I guess that is good logic. What are you doing tonight?" I asked, but it almost seemed like he wasn't paying attention. "Is that even a question? Same thing I do almost every night. Hit a club!" He smiled just thinking about his "good times" at the clubs. "Ladies man to the death, huh?" Dan always liked to use his good looks to get every girl he could possibly get his hands on. "You know it! Ooh look what's on!" He seemed glued to the TV, just normal Dan. "More like pervert to the death!" Trish walked through the doorway, completely amused with herself. "Is there anything wrong with that?" Dan said, almost serious looking. "Yes, and you're still a pervert! She gave him an angry look, then turned to me, "How are you feeling?" "I'm just fine. At least one person cares! You know though, there is this pain in my stomach." I rubbed my stomach making it look like I was in pain. "Is there anything I can do?" She reached over and put her hand on my stomach with a worried expression on her face. "I can think of a few things I'd like for you to do…" I looked up at her with a little smile. "You're just as bad as he is!" She pointed at Dan, and then sat down next to me on the couch. "You know I'm just kidding…unless you have some ideas…" "Perv!" She punched me in the arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Dan just sat there laughing at us, until he said, "Well, I gotta go, so I'll see you tomorrow." "You just got here like five seconds ago!" It kinda annoyed me how he liked to make short visits here and there. Dan got up and walked out to his car and drove away. I took the remote and started looking for something to watch. "Sorry, but I gotta go too. I'm helping mom cook a family dinner tonight." Trish came over and kissed me then walked out the door. I plopped down on the couch and started flipping through channels. After just an hour or so, I began to doze off.


End file.
